halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kelly-087
should it be included? 21:58, 22 December 2006]] damn thats good, although Kelly did not have Grey hair --UNSC AI 02:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) O Yeah CRAP! --Swearingmonk 20:29, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed, it makes her look like an old granny. -ED 21:16, 13 March 2007 (UTC) How bout this one I posted? I think its a lot better. It shows her with the blue hair she is supposed to have. RamblerMan(Cry of the Wild)( ) She only had blue hair when she first arrived on reach because she'd dyed it, she has brown hair, which is usually very short anyway. Kelly had shorter hair (I thought), and it later was dark. (Dark eyes, dark hair) GenralMajors References I've added a load of references from First Strike - I thought it easier to have too many and remove them rather than have too few and trying to find them --Johnmcl7 04:24, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok. Please remember to remove the FOF tags when you cite sources, too. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:32, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Trailer In this article, it says that inthe trailer you see them wearing naval uniforms... when in the trailer is this? :Right at the start. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 01:50, 27 July 2007 (UTC) To be honest, the whole introduction sounds like a rant about the trailer. I'm cutting it down - the speculation might need its own section. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 03:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) This trailer was one of the first Halo 3 trailers i had seen, i had an idea that it might be spartan 117 and maybe another spartan while beeing trained on planet Reach, but this was an idea because i had just read some of the Halo novels. when at the start are they wearing naval uniforms?, or is it just what they are wearing when talking at the beginning? ...--78.150.170.23 18:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Spartans too slow? CPO Mendez mentions in the training facility on Reach Fall Of Reach: Page 71 that the Spartans could move in bursts of 55 kph (34 mph), he also thought they could get faster as they adjusted to their alterations. Now i know running at 60kph (37mph) is fast by human standards but it seems to me that this speed is too slow when in their Mjolnir armour it was the weight then surely reaction speed would be affected too? Why would they only get a 5kph (3mph) speed increase from the Mjolnir armourit should AT LEAST double giving them a 120kmph (74.5 mph) speedwhen every other aspect is increased several fold? That was ''without the armour. Think about the added weight and effort required to move the armour, and and you probably have a much smaller figure. Specops306, Kora '' 19:21, 17 February 2008 (UTC) I don't think so. They wouldn't experience the weight of the armour due to the gel layer and the fact they don't move it like a knight would move his armour. I think its a mistake by the author. Classius 22:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Micro Dyson Sphere Can Kelly and everyone else get out of the sphere please let me know? Well there has to be a way out since it was made to protect whoever is in it from the activation of the halos since none outside it will survive the activation of the rings SILENT ONE 16:46, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Kelly and the gang did get out, see the book Halo: Glasslands to find out. If you want a visual see the first and second level of Halo 4, Requiem just like Onyx is also a shield world and would operate the same way ---Because I'm Batman (talk) 22:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Image used Wondering if the current image placed, Ghosts of Onyx's cover, is suitable to represent Kelly at all, since the Spartan shown in that image is more likely to be Kurt than her. Then again, this can be minor, since both Spartans appeared in Onyx, and as Spartans in general, showing them in their armor would suffice. Opinions? Area Sierra 18:10, 8 October 2008 (UTC) That is Kelly, the book said she was wearing mk V armor, Kurt is the one taking a knee in the front with the SPI armor that has the fishbowl helmet. ---Because I'm Batman (talk) 22:20, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Wrong pic I was reading ghost of onyx and it said that fred got a gauntlet upgrade(well not gauntlet) but kelly got a helmet upgrade now on the cover of ghost of onyx the one is the front crouching is kurt but i believe the one in the background is kelly and the one in the front is fred because fred had tactital leadership on onyx(well except for kurt)and fred got the gauntlet upgraded not his helmet Maybe Eric forgot about that. Anyway, the one on the left is Kelly, because she got kidnapped by Dr Halsey before she returned to Earth to receive the Mark VI, which is what Fred, the one in the back, is wearing. Anyway, the one with the Mark V helmet has an MA5K, which she used cuz she didn't have any weapons when she was kidnapped. Fred, however, used his MA5B, which he was using at Earth. —Arbiter116 :Wha? But Kelly was known to show the most emotion! And the book also says that she is usually in a leaping position at ready. So doesn't that mean that Kelly is on the back? Also Fred has the leadership of the team, so he is the one on the left giving hand signs. Now Kurt didn't want to use the MJOLNIR and instead used SPI, so he is at the right crouching. BTW, if Kelly received the Mark VI, why would she switch armors with Fred? (This was all a reply to Arbiter116) --Ultra Force 03:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Hard to believe I used to talk like that a year ago. Look this up Guys, (and girls :p) i think a lot of people overlook this one sentence "She made an ancient and arcane gesture at the machine with one fingure" ~ Ghosts of Onyx, page 261. AKA isn't she the only spartan to flip off an enemy? This should at least go in trivia, or so I believe Smaned117 05:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :lol Two Pictures I have an issue regarding two pictures recently added to this article and I'll cover them here. '''1. Has it been confirmed that the woman in the picture is really meant to be Kelly? I haven't seen The Package myself, and the article doesn't say but given the speed at which the main image was replaced, I'm a little confused.(This issue has been settled below, it's Kelly.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']]) 2. Yesterday I posted up this picture under the Trivia section, because it felt appropiate seeing as it has already been widely speculated that the girl is Kelly, and posting the picture would be appropiate if it really was a possible interpretation of the image. However, soon after User:-Ascension- removed it, later telling me that he felt it would cycle in too much speculation into the article. While that is a good reason of his, and Ascension had been around far longer than I have on this wiki, I have decided to extend the issue to here as I can not rely solely on the judgement of one person. I do think that this picture should be added, because we want this wiki to as complete as possible and thus further recognization of the issue is welcome. Also, I do not believe that the picture will create more speculation, as that one sentence under the Trivia has never expanded to more than that and so adding an image to further flesh out the issue will not change much. Please give this poor fellow a hand and answer back! I'll greatly appreciate it. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 06:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :1. Yes, the female spartan in the Package is Kelly. :2. There are lots of female Spartans. Why do you assume that girl's Kelly in particular? And how do we know she's even a Spartan? It might be a flashback from before John was conscripted. Again, it's just speculation and unless it has facts to back it up, its place really isn't in a wiki. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) It’s been confirmed that the Spartan is Kelly? Canonically? I’ll take your word for it then. Speculation of articles is generally discouraged but go to the Starry Night talk page and see how many people are support of the John-Kelly theory. I’m not saying that it’s true, that probably is not ever going to be answered, but it’s a significant enough issue that it deserves to be mentioned. It is the same with the picture, it’s only to give a further pointer as to what all the controversy is about. If we are to take down the picture on the basis of it being speculation, then we should probably take down the Trivia sentence as well. It’s either all or nothing, I feel. Is there an admin around who can help out? Since not many people are likely to respond to this, an offical word would be nice. but honestly, I feel like this is actually a really small issue that I just got a little too flared about because it was taken down based on a relatively vague rule that has been fudged plenty in the past.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 06:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :The Package spartan is confirmed to be Kelly. It's said in the episode, and in the "Package Sketchbook" on Waypoint. Also, is there anything at all to support the assumption that the girl in Starry Night would be Kelly? I removed the trivia bit from the article; because i don't see any facts to back it up.--Jugus (Talk | ) 07:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay, then… I’ll go into why the trivia bit and the picture should both go up. It is believed to be Kelly in the Starry Night trailer because: ::1. Master Chief appears to be having a vision of some sort while lying unconscious. The most likely idea is that it is a flashback, as the boy is reminiscient of his personality then and the sky above is that of another planet. ::2. Kelly is the Spartan who has been closest to Master Chief since the beginning, being on the same team in training, their mission together, etc. John has neve been as close to any of the other girl Spartans like Linda and has generally getting to close with people. However, Kelly is an exception and this sort of scene depicted seems like a very likely event to happen between the two, since he trusts her the most. ::3. When the directors of the commercial were asked whther the boy and the girl were John and Kelly(again, it was the first thing that came to everyone’s mind), while they stopped short of giving a concrete answer, they acknowledged that it was a very feasible possiblity. Yes, it is true that there has been no true confirmation of it being her. But even though nothing has been said, putting back the sentence and the picture would not be in violation of the speculation guidelines. Here’s an example: the Legendary Planet page has several theories posted on it about an issue that likely could be left forever unresolved, but it is not considered in violation of speculation because: ::1. Everyone has theories about which planet it is. Speculation about it is always going to abound so it should be noted. ::2. The planet itself is designed to have an interpretive meeting. It is designed to be reminiscient of previous adventures and locations. ::3. There is an equal chance that a game may be released covering what happens there and so these discintions must be noted as possible plot. Now just replace every instance of “planet” with “Kelly” and you get the basic idea. So it’s not violation of the speculation protocol but rather just notating a important issue.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 05:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I must say Tucker, you prove some very good points. I'm in favor of adding this little dose of speculation, for the numerous reasons above, but just not to get too speculative. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 18:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::It has been established that the children at the start are there "for your interpretation." That being said, there is no definite answer to who they are. For more, read this.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I have read the article, Subtank but while they do stop short of a true answer, they do acknowledge that it is a possiblity. The points above are my defense again. Oh, and Halo-343, if you are in favor it being restored, could you please return it and the picture? i don't have the time to, no inter-web acess mostly, i'd greatly appreciate it.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :It is a possibility but that's the main reason why they made the trailer that way.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay before I begin, it's spelled "Subtank", and my name is "Halo-343". Well, I don't think there is a green light to restore it right now, unless Subtank changes her mind. Leave it for the Talk Page for now I'd say, to be safe. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::If we apply the rule of common sense here, you will understand why this fails and Subbles is right. The developers of the commercial said it is up to the viewers' interpretation and who are we to argue with that? Watch the Developer's analysis of Starry Night.--Lol@Phailure 00:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, as I said above the trailer is up for interpreation but so is the Legendary Planet, yet nobody seems to mind all the speculation there. My point is simply that it can be pointed toward a particular object or individual based on information from both clips, then it must noted here. But only under Trivia as before, to avoid overt speculation. [[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry that it's been so long since I've last responded but I do want to get this issue settled. My above reasons are stated and that trivia bit had been in the article for such a long time that it seems a little over zealous to take it out. I'd like to take a vote to decide whether we should put it back. Would that be alright, guys?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 00:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Um... That SPARTAN has red hair, are you sure that's is Kelly, because in the fall of reach, Linda was described to have blood red hair and emerald eyes... that looks aloooot like how I'd picture Linda... just a thought. Lauren Spartan177 22:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Her hair looks red at some parts, but is brunette. And it's '''''definitely Kelly, seeing as she's referred to by that name several times during the short and promotional material. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yep I watched The Package a few moments ago, --Lauren Spartan177 20:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Good for you. Was there anything else? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 20:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::She was confirming the above - that the female SPARTAN-II shown in that photo is indeed Kelly. SmokeSound off! 20:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for confirming for me, Lauren. I've also just watched The Package myself and I have no more doubts now about who it is. [[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 00:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Mistake in the Halo Encyclopedia about Kelly's Service Tag At page 249 there is a mistake saying Kelly-058 and thats Linda-058's Service Tag when Kelly is always refered to as Kelly-087. --Cally99117 16:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the Halo Encyclopedia has errors on every page. No surprise there. : 5'10 I have removed this. No reference was cited. Attention Guests, please don't put fan-fiction into articles. --Kluutak 01:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) That's tiny for a Spartan. Like that's as tall as me. Although if my memory is correct it says somewhere that Kelly is a head shorter than John. --OniLink 02:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) This needs to be updated with the information from HALO Grasslands. A lot of the information is now outdated. Zacker150 03:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) A head shorter than John? He's 2.08m in armour (pulling things off the wiki here since I'm not sure of that) which would make Kelly more than 5' 10". But I don't recall any part where she's a head shorter than John. All I remember that contains heads and height is that Sam was a full head taller than John. Which now confuses me because Kurt is 2.5m. Which is huge (bigger than Sam the biggest Spartan and around the size of Elites). Grenades228 06:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) If I may interject, I remember reading somewhere that height and weight barely differ in Spartans (within an inch for height) except for Samuel (and I don't think that Kurt is 2.5m tall which equals 8'2"). So Kelly and Jonathan should be the same size (height and weight). If it says that John outgrew Kelly then it's close to nothing (within an inch, maybe only an 8th of an inch taller than Kelly) I also read that Spartans are also the same in muscular strength and bulk and that gender is hard to tell at a distance from behind. --Because I'm Batman (talk) 04:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Kelly in the Halo game series I have wondering if she will appear in any of the Halo games since she is the closest to John and hasn't in any of them. It would nice to see Kelly and John working together again...on screen. They probably remenese about the past. I hope 343 will mention Kelly or make her appear since Bungie didn't.- Jlee1 15:20 July 16, 2012.Jlee1 (talk) 20:21, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Article Quote Surely there's a better quote for Kelly than simply 'Kelly's the fastest SPARTAN', after all the media she's been featured in. If anyone knows or could find one, it would be much appreciated. 10:54, March 8, 2015 (UTC)